


Wake Me Up

by Carrie_Whithouse



Series: De-aged Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Sam, Castiel as God, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Diapers, Gen, Human Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Leviathans, Other, Season/Series 07
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_Whithouse/pseuds/Carrie_Whithouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una caccia alle streghe che va a finire male e un fratello molto protettivo che farà tutto pur di salvaguardare la sicurezza del suo fratellino.<br/>Cosa farà Dean capendo che Sam ha in realtà molto più bisogno di protezione di quanto ne aveva una volta?</p>
<p>A de-aged Sam Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo uno

CAPITOLO UNO

“Bobby, svegliati!” disse improvvisamente Dean agitato.

“Cosa diavolo succede?” rispose Bobby, aprendo gli occhi.

La luce che lo circondava era accecante e dovette fare un paio di tentativi prima di riuscire ad aprire gli occhi sufficientemente a guardarsi intorno. Erano ancora nel vecchio magazzino dell'università dove si erano recati per una semplice caccia alla strega, se così si poteva definire. Cacciare una strega non avrebbe mai potuto definirsi “facile”.  
Era iniziato tutto pochi giorni prima, Sam aveva voluto andare a caccia nonostante le proteste di Dean e il diavolo che sguazzava libero tra le sue memorie dell'inferno.  
Diceva che oramai stava bene e che il peggio era passato, ma ne Dean ne Bobby ci avevano creduto molto; l'episodio del magazzino di soli pochi giorni prima aveva infatti stilato molti dubbi sia in Dean che in Bobby e soprattutto in Sam, che non sapeva più cosa era reale e cosa no. Ma se lui diceva che stava bene, allora voleva dire che stava bene. Gli avrebbero dato fiducia.  
Così avevano riscontrato che non molto lontano da Sioux Falls erano avvenute molte scomparse ed in seguito erano stati ritrovati i corpi di alcuni bambini congelati nella neve. Il ritrovamento di quei corpi coincideva esattamente a tre settimane dopo la scomparsa delle persone stesse. Questo fatto non era passato certo inosservato a Sam, che aveva chiesto subito di poter partire, non volendo rischiare altre vittime.

“Quella maledetta strega ci ha mandato a sbattere addosso il muro” rispose Dean riportando Bobby al presente.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese girandosi per guardare Dean accanto a lui. Una gamba sanguinava e si cullava stringendo le braccia al petto, il volto contorto in una smorfia di dolore.

“Si, forse un paio di costole incrinate”

“E la gamba?” aggiunse Bobby, incontrando per un momento lo sguardo stupito di Dean che probabilmente non si era ancora accorto di quella ferita. Non era un buon segno.

“Ah, palle... Togliti la giacca e fai pressione su quella ferita, io vado a vedere come sta Sam”

Infatti dall'inizio di quella loro conversazione nessuno dei due aveva nominato il più giovane dei Winchester, rendendo Bobby ancora più preoccupato della salute del ragazzo.  
Alzandosi e grugnendo di dolore, Bobby iniziò ad incamminarsi verso il centro della sala, dove aveva visto per l'ultima volta Sam, prima di svenire.

“Sam!” iniziò urlando, prima di vedere i vestiti di Sam a terra, in un grumo. “Sam?” 'sta volta disse più debole, sconcertato dal fatto che Sam non era più li e che probabilmente, qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo, lui stava girando nudo.  
Era già pronto a tornare indietro per Dean, prima di sentire un piccolo gemito proveniente da davanti lui. Chinandosi per spostare la camicia di Sam, notò che la cosa si muoveva, quindi tirò fuori la pistola e puntò ai vestiti mentre con l'altra mano li spostava.

“Ma che cazzo?” gridò sorpreso e perdendo un po' della presa che aveva sulla pistola vedendo un bambino che non poteva avere più di due anni. I suoi capelli lunghi e mossi e quegli occhi nocciola lo identificarono come Sam, come era stato più di 25 anni prima.

“Bobby, pevchè mi stai puntando una pistola addosso?” iniziò la frase quasi gridando, pian piano, però, facendo scemare la voce accorgendosi di quanto fosse stata acuta.

Sam abbassò lo sguardo alle sue mani, una volta grandi e callose, ora piccole e morbide. Quando rialzò lo sguardo vide che Bobby era sconcertato almeno quanto lui, non riuscendo a muoversi o formulare frase.  
Un gemito proveniente da pochi metri dietro di loro, però, li fece reagire entrambi, voltandosi a guardare la faccia sorpresa, ma anche dolorante di Dean.  
Per quanto la situazione sembrasse imbarazzante a tutti e tre, dovevano sbrigarsi ad uscire di li prima che la strega decidesse di tornare indietro e fotterli tutti quanti.

“Bobby... Prendi Sam e usciamo di qui prima che la strega torni a farci il culo, okay?” anche se stupito egli stesso, Dean sembrò essere quello più calmo tra i tre.

Bobby annuì e protese le braccia verso Sam con l'intenzione di prenderlo in braccio, ma il bambino sembrava avere altri piani per se stesso. Si allontanò da Bobby borbottando che sapeva ancora camminare e che non c'era bisogno di trattarlo come un bambino.  
La camicia cadde a terra rendendo il suo corpo nudo, facendolo inciampare poi sopra di essa e cadere sul suo sedere.

“Io invece vedo proprio il bisogno di trattarti come un bambino, visto le tue condizioni attuali, Sammy” disse Dean, trattenendosi a stento di sorridere a quella scena.

Sam mise il broncio ma non si ribellò quando il cacciatore più anziano lo prese in braccio coprendolo con la sua camicia e la sua giacca per non fargli prendere freddo.  
Nel momento in cui furono arrivati all'auto, Dean fece per prendere posto al lato del guidatore, quando una grossa mano callosa si appoggiò alla sua spalla, fermandolo.  
Dean si girò di scatto, sguardo confuso rivolto a Bobby.

“Non se nelle condizioni di guidare, Dean”.

Il giovane fece per ribattere, prima di vedere Sam piagnucolare e tremare violentemente nel braccio di Bobby, quindi stette zitto e si protese a prenderlo in braccio, nonostante il dolore che conseguì tale azione.

“Hei Sammy, che succede?”

“F-fa male, De” rispose continuando a piangere sommessamente.

“Cosa ti fa male?”

“Tutto... Sta bruciando tutto”

E solo dopo quella risposta raggelante Dean capì. Capì che nonostante il suo corpo fosse regredito all'età di due anni la sua mente non lo era, e ancora ricordava l'inferno. Dean maledì internamente Cas per aver fatto questo a suo fratello e maledì la strega per aver reso ancora più debole e fragile un uomo di cui le sofferenze l' avevano già reso debole di loro.

“Hei piccolo. Shh... Va tutto bene, sono qui con te, non ti lascerò. Sei al sicuro qui.”

Il pianto continuò anche se andava dissolvendosi lentamente. Dean sistemò meglio suo fratello sul suo fianco prima di direggersi verso il lato del passeggero adagiandosi lentamente sul sedile cercando di non spaventare Sam.  
Bobby mise in moto e silenziosamente cominciarono la via del ritorno verso casa, lui che continuava a lanciare occhiate ai suoi ragazzi e loro quasi in stato catatonico dal dolore e dalla stanchezza di quella lunga giornata.  
Il sonno raggiunse in fretta il piccolo Sam che non gli resistette e cedette volentieri al suo oblio dopo nemmeno venti minuti di viaggio.

“Sta bene?” chiese improvvisamente Bobby, risvegliando Dean da quella dolce foschia in cui stava lentamente cadendo.

“Si, adesso si è addormentato... ma non so come starà quando sarà di nuovo sveglio”

“Ci prenderemo cura di lui, figliolo. Come abbiamo sempre fatto”

Dean sorrise amaro.

“Lo so, Bobby”


	2. Capitolo due

CAPITOLO DUE

 

Il suo risveglio non fu uno dei più piacevoli certamente.

 

Sam si svegliò trovando davanti a se' Dean mentre cercava di mettergli su un pannolino.

 

“Che cazzo stai facendo, Dean?” urlò subito arrabbiato Sam divincolandosi dalla presa di suo fratello.

 

“Hei 'sta calmo Tigre... Mentre eravamo in auto mi hai pisciato addosso e allora ci siamo fermati a prendere dei pannolini” rispose Dean, facendosi beffe di suo fratello.

 

In risposta, la faccia di Sam divenne tutta rossa, motivo di altre risate per Dean che non fecero altro che infastidire suo fratello. La faccia di Dean ritornò completamente seria un attimo dopo che un Bobby incazzato gli diede uno schiaffo dietro la nuca, il che fece ridere Sam questa volta.

 

“Ma che hai da ridere, idiota...” Dean sembrava incazzato

 

“St'onzo” disse giustamente Sam, in risposta alla provocazione di suo fratello.

 

Entrambi tornarono mortalmente seri dopo aver visto lo sguardo che Bobby gli stava dando.

 

“Smettetela di fare gli stupidi voi due” poi rivolgendosi a Sam disse: “Sam, mancano almeno sei ore prima di arrivare a casa mia, perciò ora tu indosserai quel pannolino senza storie, capito?”

 

Arrendendosi Sam smise di lottare e Dean – sguardo di vittoria in faccia- lo alzò per le caviglie prima di far scivolare sotto di lui il pannolino e sigillare le chiusure attorno al suo busto.

 

“Abbiamo bisogno di prendere dei vestiti della sua misura e altre cose che potrebbero servirci se dovesse rimanere così ancora per un po', Bobby”

 

“Va bene” riflettè passandosi una mano sulla faccia “ci fermeremo verso l'ora di pranzo in un qualche supermercato e prenderemo tutto” poi aggiunse guardando direttamente Dean “Anche delle bende per le tue costole, non pensare che me ne sia dimenticato” lo sguardo serio che inflisse a Dean non gli permise di contestare la sua affermazione.

 

“De, ti sei fatto male?” chiese Sam, mostrando il suo tipico sguardo da “cucciolo abbandonato sull'autostrada il giorno di natale”

 

“Non è niente, Sammy. Non preoccuparti, ok? Io sto sempre bene”

 

“Otay”

 

Dean aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia. Sam sembrava reagire come se fosse davvero un bambino, ma non se ne preoccupò molto, probabilmente era solo il suo subconscio che cercava di adattarsi alla sua nuova situazione facendolo comportare in quel modo. Riprendendo suo fratello in braccio ritornò sul sedile del passeggero ignorando il forte dolore alle costole e il continuo pulsare nella sua gamba.

 

L'ora di pranzo li raggiunse in fretta e Bobby iniziò a guardarsi intorno in cerca di fermate di servizio oppure supermercati nella loro zona. Vedendo un cartello che indicava un centro commerciale a poco meno di due chilometri dalla loro posizione, premette sull'acceleratore e guidò fino all'area indicata, dove poi non gli fu difficile trovare parcheggio dove sistemare l'Impala durante la loro sosta.

 

“Secondo te, nessuno ci guarderà con un bambino praticamente nudo?”

 

Sam lanciò una bitch-face a Dean, che però la ignorò con un tenero sorriso.

 

“Mettigli su la sua camicia, arrotola le maniche e facciamo finta che sia tutto normale, se qualcuno ci guarda, tu ignoralo, va bene?”

 

“Si, signore”

 

Dean prese la camicia di suo fratello e cominciò a infilargliela, dopo averla abbottonata cominciò a tirare su le maniche per poter fare uscire le sue braccia e finalmente entrare nel centro commerciale pronti alle compere.

 

Appena varcata la soglia un paio di facce si girarono a guardarli, ma nessuno fece caso a loro più di tanto, il che fece calmare sia Dean che Sam, che era ancorato come una scimmia al petto di suo fratello.

 

“Dean, prendi un carrello e seguimi”

 

Il giovane cacciatore obbedì subito all'ordine imposto dal suo surrogato padre e seguì l'uomo tra le corsie del supermercato, prendendo tutto quello che sarebbe potuto servire al suo -letteralmente- fratellino.

Dopo neanche 10 minuti si accorse che il carrello aveva incorporato un piccolo seggiolino per permettere ai genitori di mettere li i loro figli (lui non era pratico in queste cose, si ricorda a malapena di essere mai stato lui stesso in tale carrello).

Spostò dal suo fianco Sam e cercò di metterlo subito al suo interno, ma appena si accorse di ciò che suo fratello stava facendo, Sam, iniziò a opporre resistenza e a gridare a Dean.

 

“Io non sono uno stupido bambino, Dean, non mi puoi fa'e davvevo questo!”

 

Un paio di madri indignate della loro stessa corsia lo guardarono malevolo, ma non dissero niente e continuarono per la loro strada sussurrando quale padre sciagurato era. Dean ora era veramente incazzato, come potevano quelle donne giudicare lui senza nemmeno conoscerlo? Lui era colui che si era sempre preso cura di Sam, cercando di non farlo mai stare male. Lui era colui che aveva cresciuto quel ragazzino scheletrico che tutti prendevano in giro solo poiché era diverso da loro altri.

Prese Sam e lo infilò a forza nel seggiolino.

 

“Ok, adesso ascoltami, Sammy. Tu non ti puoi comportare in questo modo, soprattutto quando siamo in pubblico, capisci? Se qualcuno dovesse sentirti urlare e chiamare i servizi sociali perchè pensa che ti stia facendo del male saremmo davvero fregati. Io finirei forse in prigione e tu saresti portato via da me dato che non hai nemmeno un giustificato di nascita che spiega la tua età attuale!”

 

Dean era veramente esasperato e quando Sam gli mostrò i suoi tipici occhi da cucciolo non sembrò minimamente toccarlo il fatto.

Da quel momento Sammy rimase buono riflettendo su questa nuova situazione in cui si erano cacciati. Sapeva che non era colpa di Dean oppure di Bobby se gli era capitato questo, ma dovevano capire che se per loro non era facile, per lui doveva anche essere peggio visto che era il diretto interessato della maledizione.

Passando per le corsie stette attento a ciò che suo fratello stava comprando lui sotto suggerimenti di Bobby soprattutto. Pensandoci bene, l'uomo li aveva ospitati a casa sua quando erano ancora entrambi piccoli e probabilmente aveva spesso comprato certi tipi di forniture.

I suoi occhi si posarono sulle scatole di bende che Bobby stava posando nel carrello e solo in quel momento Sam sembrò ricordarsi che suo fratello si era fatto male. Abbassò lo sguardo verso la sua gamba che però ora sembrava non sanguinare più e si accorse che indossava anche dei pantaloni nuovi: quando aveva avuto il tempo di cambiarsi? Non si ricordava altre fermate prima di quella del pannolino - rabbrividì ancora al ricordo e alla sensazione di morbido attorno alle sue parti intime - e quella del supermercato.

 

“Hei Sammy, che marca preferisci? 'Happy Heinys' oppure 'Pampers'?”

 

“Sei una pe'sona ovibile Dean”

 

“Sono ovibile Sammy?” prese in giro Dean.

 

“Dai Deeeeeaaan” si lamentò il suo giovane fratellino.

 

“Vada per i Pampers allora, Sammy”

 

Bobby guardò da lontano il loro piccolo battibecco e sorrise al ricordò che gli provocò la loro piccola scenetta. Ricordò tutte le volte che Dean e Sammy litigavano da piccoli a casa sua, non l'hanno mai fatto seriamente. I loro litigi si fermavano sempre a battute rivolte l'uno all'altro ma mai diventò una cosa seria, almeno finchè Sam non raggiunse l'adolescenza e cercò di ribellarsi a suo padre. Dean s'intrometteva sempre per cercare di fermare loro di urlarsi contro, finendo per essere quello preso di mira dalle urla di entrambi, ma non smetteva mai di farlo perchè, per quanto amasse suo padre, niente poteva eguagliare l'amore che provava per il suo fratellino che avrebbe sempre protetto.

 

“Abbiamo p'eso tutto, De?”

 

“Ti stai già stufando, Tigre?”

 

“Mmhhh-mh” rispose assonnato Sammy.

 

“Si, dobbiamo solo prenderti alcuni vestiti e dei pigiami e poi possiamo andare a mangiare, ok?”

 

“Ok”

 

Passarono di corsia in corsia cercando quella di abbigliamento infantile e quando la trovarono, Sam non fu felice di ciò che vide. Era circondato da vestiti colorati e pieni di disegni infantili. Fu disgustato quando vide un pigiama con degli orsetti disegnati sopra.

 

“Hei Sammy, ti piace questo?”

 

Sam si girò per vedere ciò che gli stava mostrando Dean e inorridì quando vide davanti a se' una tuta con dei pagliacci collocati sopra.

Un grido gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

 

“Metti via quel coso, Dean!” sembrava quasi si stesse per mettere a piangere.

 

Dean si stava sbellicando dal ridere e sembrava non avesse proprio voglia di mettere via quell'orrore.

 

“Dammelo qua, Dean!” disse Bobby improvvisamente, “non spaventare in questo modo tuo fratello, idiota!”

 

Bobby prese velocemente in mano l'oggetto d'odio di Sam e lo ripose il più lontano possibile dal piccolo.

 

“Dai Sammy, mica ti sei arrabbiato?”

 

Gli occhi di Sam erano inondati dalle lacrime: certo che era arrabbiato! Solo che in quel momento era molto più spaventato e perciò rimase in silenzio con lo sguardo basso a contemplare le sue mani.

 

“Sammy?” adesso Dean sembrava spaventato, forse capiva di aver esagerato con quello scherzo.

 

“Hei schizzo, non ti volevo spaventare, mi dispiace, va tutto bene?”

 

“No, n-non” un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra “non va e'ene”

 

“Hei... Ssh, va tutto bene, mi dispiace. Davvero Sammy, mi dispiace tanto” solo allora, forse, Dean capiva veramente ciò che aveva fatto. La mente di Sam era già abbastanza affaticata dalle memorie dell'inferno che ancora sguazzavano libere e lui forse ne aveva ancora di più aggravato la situazione. Prese il suo fratellino in braccio ed iniziò a cullarlo leggermente finché non si fu calmato abbastanza per tornare seduto nel carrello. Velocemente scelse un paio di felpe normali e qualche camicia a quadri, poi prese dei jeans, calzini e canottiere prima di ricordarsi di prendere anche un paio di scarpe, fatto tutto si sbrigò a seguire Bobby alla cassa e a pagare tutto prima di poter uscire nella sala principale del centro commerciale.

 

“Vado a cercare un bagno per cambiarlo” disse a Bobby, mettendo giù il carrello e prendendo suo fratello in braccio.

 

“Okay” rispose Bobby mettendogli a portata di mano il vestiario necessario per il bambino “io vado a mettere il resto in macchina, ci vediamo qui tra dieci minuti”

 

“Certo” disse Dean prendendo tutto il necessario e dirigendosi verso il bagno.

 

Non ci volle molto per poter trovare il cartello che indicava il bagno. Dean prese la corsia ed entrò in quello attrezzato per poter cambiare i bambini. Mise Sam sul fasciatoio ed appoggiò tutto ciò che aveva in braccio accanto a lui.

 

“Alza le braccia, Sammy” disse Dean aiutando Sam a togliersi la sua enorme camicia di dosso.

 

Dopo avergliela tolta, Dean gli sfilò il pannolino e prese delle salviette per poterlo pulire mentre, stranamente, Sam se ne stava in silenzio a subire tutto. Nemmeno una replica uscì dalla sua bocca, il che fece sentire strano Dean, non era normale che Sam si lasciasse trattare come se fosse davvero un bambino.

Forse il suo fratellino stava male e non glielo voleva dire?

 

“Hei Sammy... Tutto bene?” chiese finendolo di pulire per poi far scivolare sotto di lui un pannolino e chiudendolo attorno i suoi fianchi.

 

Sam gli diede uno sguardo stanco prima di annuire lentamente e chiudere gli occhi. Anche se stupito dall'atteggiamento di suo fratello, lo lasciò riposare mentre continuò a vestirlo. Gli infilò i calzini lentamente uno ad uno, stando attento che fossero stati dritti, poi gli mise la canottiera agganciando i bottoni sul davanti, gli infilò i jeans agganciando il bottoncino e tirando su la cerniera, gli fece indossare la camicia prima di mettergli le scarpe e allacciarle strette.

Lasciò Sam nel fasciatoio mentre si girava per alleviare se stesso per poi riprenderlo in braccio e incontrarsi con Bobby nel posto prestabilito.

 

“Si è addormentato?” chiese una voce scettica da dietro di lui.

 

Si girò per incontrare lo sguardo di Bobby posato sul bambino addormentato sul suo petto. Un sorriso involontario si formò dopo aver visto che Sam si stava succhiando il pollice.

 

“Si è addormentato mentre lo stavo cambiando... Sembrava davvero esausto”.

 

“Andiamo a prendere qualcosa da asporto, così se si sveglia in viaggio può mangiare in macchina”

 

“E sporcare così la mia piccola?” chiese scettico Dean “neanche per sogno, grazie”

 

“Starà attento, in caso possiamo aiutarlo noi, fermiamo l'auto e gli diamo da mangiare”

 

“Buona fortuna per convincerlo ad aiutarlo a mangiare, pensa ancora di poter fare tutto da solo”

 

“Deve capire che non può più fare come prima di tutto questo” disse agitando le mani in aria comprendendo tutto quello che gli era successo quel giorno “è ancora presto, è accaduto solo poche ore fa, vedrai che riuscirà ad adattarsi alla situazione” disse speranzoso Bobby.

 

“Okay” Dean si passò stanco una mano sul viso.

 

“Sembra che Sam non sia l'unico ad aver bisogno di una dormita” sogghignò Bobby.

 

“Sul serio? Mi stai paragonando ad un fottuto bambino?” chiese stupito il giovane cacciatore.

 

Bobby solamente sorrise in risposta alla sua domanda ed inziò a dirigersi verso un Biggerson's per prendere il loro pranzo, prima che tutto si trasformasse in un vero litigio.

 

Dean e Bobby si presero un hamburger con pancetta, formaggio e contorno di patatine, mentre per Sam presero un hamburger con cotoletta e contorno di patate. Ringraziarono e tornarono alla loro auto, dimenticando però una cosa fondamentale.

 

“Cazzo Bobby! Me n'ero proprio scordato!”

 

“Cosa c'è ragazzo?”

 

“Ci serve un seggiolino per l'auto, altrimenti se ci fermano potremo avere problemi con Sammy” disse affranto.

 

“Okay, non ti preoccupare, torno dentro e ne compro uno, tu aspetta in auto con Sammy, ok? E se si sveglia dagli da mangiare. Se vuoi tu puoi già iniziare senza di me, non ti preoccupare”.

 

“Va bene, dammi le chiavi”

 

Bobby gliele porse e lui le presse senza esitazioni per poi aprire l'auto e recarsi con Sam al suo interno. Appoggiò il bambino sul sedile posteriore per poi uscire e aprire il bagagliaio per prendere un oggetto che Sam avrebbe odiato ma lui invece amato. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare qualche foto a Sam finchè era un tappo così che potesse ricattarlo in futuro, quando avrebbe voluto ottenere qualcosa da lui.

Prese l'oggetto del desiderio e ritornò da suo fratello.

 

“Okay Sammy-boy... Togli il dito dalla bocca, non è sano” disse sussurrando e cercando di ridere il più silenziosamente possibile.

 

Infilò il ciuccio dove prima era stato posto il suo pollice e sorrise all'immagine che ne veniva fuori. Sembrava davvero un bimbetto ed era così dolce che avrebbe voluto potesse essere così per sempre. Tirò il cellulare fuori dalla tasca e scattò un paio di foto a Sammy -prova futura che quello non era stato tutto un sogno- aggiungendo anche se stesso vicino a lui in posa sorridente.

Finito il divertimento iniziò a mangiare il suo panino, chiedendosi perchè Bobby ci stesse mettendo così tanto, quando effettivamente lo vide. Stava portando una grande scatola in grembo e sembrava quasi affaticato da ciò.

 

“Non sai quanto pesa questo coso, quindi non dire niente” lo zittì subito Bobby prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa.

 

Dean alzò le spalle : “Non stavo per dire niente in ogni caso”

 

Sam scelse proprio quel momento per svegliarsi con un simpatico mugolio.

Era certamente infastidito dall'essere stato svegliato dalle voci intorno a lui. Aprì gli occhi lentamente posandoli precisamente su nulla che fosse intorno a lui ma includendo un po' tutto nella sua vista. Non sembrava ancora essersi svegliato del tutto. Almeno non prima di accorgersi cosa stava succhiando freneticamente nella sua bocca. Sputò subito l'oggetto incriminato sul sedile accanto a lui e guardò con sguardo sconvolto i due uomini che gli avevano fatto ciò.

 

“Buongiorno, Sammy” Dean aveva in faccia uno sguardo compiaciuto che fece ancor di più arrabbiare Sam.

 

“TU... TU MI HAI FATTO QUESTO?” disse gridando il bambino.

 

“Non hai idea di quanto sei carino in questo momento, Sammy”

 

“Sta ditto idiota!”

 

“Calmati prima di avere qualche incidente” si fece beffe Dean.

 

Sam strinse forte i pugni e la sua faccia divenne talmente rossa che sembrava stesse per scoppiare da un momento all'altro; per fortuna intervenì Bobby.

 

“Hey Sam, ora calmati figliolo”

 

“TU mi dici di calma'mi?” continuò Sam “Sei comp'ice quanto lui, Bobby”

 

“Io non ho fatto niente ragazzo, non ero nemmeno qui...”

 

“Grazie per il sostegno, Bobby” interruppe Dean.

 

“Ma prima ti stavi succhiando il pollice, Sam, quindi Dean stava solo cercando di aiutare, in un certo senso”

 

Sam sembrò calmarsi a quelle parole anche se sembrava essere imbarazzato per la nuova confessione che era venuta allo scoperto.

Abbassò lo sguardo e sembrò stesse di nuovo per mettersi a piangere, quando Dean allontanò gentilmente Bobby e si sedette vicino al suo fratellino per poterlo consolare.

 

“Va tutto bene, Sammy... Non c'è niente di male in questo, non è colpa tua”

 

Sapeva cosa stava passando per la mente di Sam in quel momento. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto per arrivare alla sua indipendenza era sparito, era un uomo laureato a Stanford che non poteva nemmeno andare più in bagno da solo. Si sentiva fottutamente debole.

 

“Ti va di mangiare il tuo pranzo adesso? Anche io e Bobby dobbiamo ancora mangiare, se hai fame possiamo farlo adesso tutti insieme” cercò di dire nel suo tono più gentile.

 

Sam annuì debolmente e si mise in posizione seduta sul sedile, pronto a mangiare. Dean gli passò l'involucro di polistirolo e ne passò uno anche a Bobby che nel frattempo era entrato in auto al posto di guida. Egli gli farfugliò un grazie in risposta e incominciarono a mangiare in silenzio. Quando fu arrivato alla fine del suo panino, si accorse che Sam aveva a malapena dato un morso o due al suo e che stava mangiucchiando solo le patatine di contorno.

 

“Non hai fame, Sammy?” chiese gentilmente.

 

“Io, ehm... In realtà” sembrava imbarazzato dalla risposta che doveva dare.

 

“Cosa c'è?”

 

“Il panino mi s'ivola 'ale mani, è t'oppo grande” confessò Sam alzando lo sguardo.

 

Dean notò anche che le sue piccole mani continuavano a tremare e si chiese se centravano i suoi ricordi in tutto questo. Alzando lo sguardo e incontrando il viso di Sam, si accorse che l'area intorno alla bocca era sporca di ketchup ed anche un po' il naso.

Il piccolo deve aver cercato di mangiare da solo il panino ma deve esser stato davvero troppo grande per lui per sporcarsi in tal modo, pensò Dean sorridendo leggermente.

 

“Vieni, dai... Ti aiuto io”

 

Sam si tenne al sedile con una mano mentre cercava di alzarsi per poter fare pochi passi sino a suo fratello maggiore, che l'avrebbe di certo aiutato. Arrivato vicino a Dean, si sedette sulla sua gamba e aspettò che suo fratello finisse di mangiare per poi prendere anche il suo panino ed iniziare a spezzarlo in piccole parti per poter permettere a lui di mangiare senza grossi problemi.

Nel frattempo, Bobby guardava tutta la scena dallo specchietto retrovisore e sorrise sperando che questa sarebbe potuta essere una nuova occasione per entrambi per prendersi una pausa e per una volta rilassarsi.

 

SPN

 

Castiel osservò silenzioso i tre cacciatori durante la loro seduta di shopping; nonostante tutto ciò che era successo tra loro nell'ultimo periodo, egli teneva ancora ai “suoi” umani e non appena aveva sentito il loro disagio emotivo era volato da loro, volendo assicurarsi che stessero bene e che non fossero in pericolo immediato.

Sollevato dal fatto che non erano in procinto di morire, si voltò per tornare al paradiso prima di percepire la sensazione di qualcuno che lo stava osservando. Si voltò lentamente e ciò che vide lo lasciò confuso: Sam Winchester sembrava guardare proprio verso di lui. L'angelo del signore aprì la bocca per parlare prima di vedere il giovane girarsi con un'alzata di spalle e tornare alla sua attività precedente. Non volendo rischiare di essere scoperto dai giovani cacciatori, tornò in paradiso dove, con molta dedizione, avrebbe costruito il paradiso di cui parlava sempre suo Padre: il paradiso perfetto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel veglia ancora sui nostri tre cacciatori! Siete contenti? Io molto, non potevo lasciarlo morire, così ho deciso di aggiungerlo :D


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO TRE

 

Convincere Sam ad entrare nel seggiolino per auto fu più facile del previsto, non fece tante storie, o almeno all'inzio non le fece.

Dopo che il seggiolino fu installato nel mezzo dei sedili posteriori, Dean prese in braccio Sam e cercò di metterlo seduto il più comodo possibile. Riusci a far passare le braccia sotto i cinturini e sistemò quelli inferiori delle gambe, prima di collegarli l'uno all'altro chiudendo Sam e mantenendolo in sicurezza durante il viaggio di ritorno. Chiuse la porta posteriore ed entrò nel sedile del passeggero controllando un ultima volta Sam prima di allacciarsi la cintura e dire a Bobby di partire.

 

“Deeeann” chiese lamentoso Sammy appena furono usciti dal parcheggio del centro commerciale.

 

“Cosa c'è Sammy?”

 

“E' t'oppo st'etto”

 

“Non è vero, Sammy. Non l'ho stretto molto”

 

“Invece siii... E' t'oppo s'tetto, De”

 

“No, non lo è. Ora smetti di agitarti e cerca di riposare, okay?” rispose, addolcendo il tono alla fine.

 

Sam cedette e smise di lottare contro i legami che lo imprigionavano a quel maledetto seggiolino per bambini. Era stanco e frustato e non riusciva a pensare ad altro che non fosse ciò che di più lo infastidiva, cioè tutto ciò che lo circondava. Non sapeva esattamente perchè si sentiva in questo modo, forse aveva solo bisogno di rilassarsi e riposare sul serio e smettere di pensare a tutto, doveva pensare in particolare a niente.

Provò a rilassare i muscoli abbandonandosi al sedile su cui poggiava e a chiudere gli occhi. Ciò non lo aiutò a dormire, ma lo fece rilassare abbastanza da poter riaprire gli occhi e guardare fuori dalla finestra in silenzio senza infastidire in alcun modo Bobby o Dean.

 

Passarono altre due ore e Sam stava seriamente iniziando a stufarsi, inoltre era tutto bagnato la sotto, ma fosse dannato se avesse chiesto a suo fratello di cambiarlo!

 

All'inizio non si era nemmeno reso conto che doveva andare in bagno, semplicemente era successo, senza neanche un avvertimento dal suo corpo. Odiava sentirsi così impotente, non aver nemmeno il controllo di ciò che succedeva a se stesso, come poteva aiutare gli altri e fare il suo lavoro in tali condizioni?

 

Devo togliere di mezzo questa maledizione in fretta, prima che prenda troppo il controllo della mia vita. Pensò con decisione Sam.

 

\- - - -

 

Dean si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava con il suo fratellino già da mezz'ora; continuava a muoversi sul posto e sembrava non riuscire a trovare una posizione a lui confortevole. Immaginando ciò che stava succedendo, Dean cercò di ignoralo in un primo momento, ma quando le cose si fecero troppo evidenti non potè tacere oltre.

 

“Sammy, le formiche hanno fatto il nido nei tuoi pantaloni?” gli chiese sarcastico, ricevendo in risposta da Sam una bitch-face ben piazzata.

 

“Va tutto 'ene, Dean”

 

“Se lo dici tu” disse ad alta voce a Sam per poi sussurrare serio a Bobby “Appena puoi ferma l'auto che credo Sammy debba essere cambiato”.

 

“Coda hai detto a Bobby?” chiese sull'orlo della rabbia Sam.

 

“Niente, Sammy. Cose da adulti” rispose ghignando a suo fratello.

 

Di nuovo i pugni di Sam si strinsero e la sua faccia si tinse di rosso, fece per aprire la bocca e urlare Dio solo sa quali imprecazioni quando Bobby girò su una strada secondaria e si fermò in un parcheggio laterale.

Sam sembrò diventare subito confuso e lanciò uno sguardo interrogatorio sia a Bobby che Dean, prima che quest'ultimo scese dall'auto e aprì la portiera posteriore sganciando Sam dal seggiolino e posandolo sul sedile adiacente a lui. Capendo cosa stava succedendo cercò immediatamente di spostarsi più lontano da suo fratello – non vedeva l'ora di togliersi di dosso il pannolino zuppo, ma la vergogna lo fece desistere da farselo togliere da suo fratello maggiore- prima di essere fermato da lui medesimo.

 

“Non ti preoccupare Sammy, sarò delicato” disse sincero. “Inoltre, non è la prima volta che lo faccio... Chi pensi lo faceva a te, mentre papà era a caccia?” chiese dolcemente al piccolo spaventato che teneva tra le sue braccia.

Sam alzò uno sguardo fin troppo ferito che fece rompere il cuore di Dean in mille pezzi.

 

“Mi dispiace che tu debba subire tutto questo. Giuro che non ci saranno prese in giro da parte mia, va bene schizzo? Credo nemmeno da parte di Bobby ci saranno” aggiunse dando uno sguardo al loro padre surrogato, “Quindi ti prego, lasciami prendere cura di te”

 

“Otay sorrise innocentemente Sam.

 

Dean cercò di essere il più gentile e delicato possibile, ma l'operazione richiese un po' più tempo del previsto, visto che il pannolino non era stato sporcato solo di pipì, e molto imbarazzo da parte di Sam. Dean dovette usare le salviette per poterlo pulire correttamente al fine di farlo stare a suo completo agio e dovette anche applicargli la crema alla calendula per bambini visto che l'urina aveva irritato non ben poco il sederino di Sam.

 

“Tutto fatto, Sammy” disse Dean stringendo le bande elastiche del pannolino e rimettendo Sam nel seggiolino, chiudendo appositamente le cinghie.

 

Sam annuì ed abbassò lo sguardo, chiaramente vergognandosi di ciò che aveva fatto. Dean gli scompigliò i capelli e tornò al suo posto, non vedendo l'ora di essere a casa di Bobby e poter finalmente rilassarsi. Finchè sarebbero rimasti allo scoperto, sarebbe potuto succedergli di tutto; Castiel avrebbe potuto decidere di eliminarli definitivamente oppure un demone avrebbe potuto rapire Sam ora che era più debole. Dean era terrorizzato dal fatto che Sam ora era così vulnerabile che non avrebbe potuto difendersi da solo, aveva paura di poter perdere, questa volta per sempre, Sammy.

 

Uno sguardo con Bobby fece capire all'uomo più anziano ciò che affliggeva la mente di Dean e addolcendo lo sguardo rassicurò in giovane.

 

“Risolveremo tutto, figliolo”

 

“Lo so, Bobby” rispose guardando fuori dalla finestra. “Lo so”.

 

Il giovane cacciatore chiuse gli occhi il tempo di un battito di ciglia e fu subito addormentato.

 

Uno squillo acuto lo fece destare dal suo stato di beata incoscienza riportandolo nel mondo dei vivi di cui non avrebbe voluto sapere niente ancora per qualche ora. O giorno. Si sentiva terribilmente stanco e spossato.

 

“Pronto?” rispose Bobby alla chiamata, Dean aprì gli occhi per vedere la sua faccia confusa tanto quanto la sua.

 

Chi cavolo è? Diceva il suo sguardo. Bobby in risposta gli diede solo un'alzata di spalle e tornò a concentrarsi con il suo interlocutore.

 

“No, ora non me ne posso occupare” il suo tono sembrava al contempo seccato e burbero, cosa che fece morire dalla voglia Dean di sapere con chi era al telefono Bobby.

 

“E' una questione privata... C'è nessun altro in zona?” disse aggiungendo poi “No, neanche loro possono” rispose dando uno sguardo preoccupato a Sam dallo specchietto retrovisore.

 

“Ho detto di no. Si, certo... Ti farò sapere” neanche il tempo di salutare colui che stava all'altro capo del telefono che Bobby aveva già messo giù la chiamata.

 

“Dovremo stare molto attenti, figliolo” disse serio.

 

“Cosa succede, Bobby?” chiese subito preoccupato il giovane.

 

“Un mio amico cacciatore mi ha detto di aver problemi con i leviatani, mi ha chiesto se eravamo in zona per potercene occupare noi...” ma poi dando uno sguardo a Dean aggiunse “Non preoccuparti, gli ho detto che non potevamo farlo noi. Credo solo dovremo stare molto attenti d'ora in poi... Con Sam in queste condizioni non possiamo rischiare di incontrare uno di quei cosi e farci ammazzare tutti; comunque stai certo, a casa mia sarete al sicuro”

 

Dopo quell'affermazione il giovane si accorse infatti, che l'auto era ferma e che stavano sostando davanti all'ingresso di casa di Bobby. Colto da quella nuova rivelazione e sapendo che sarebbero stati sufficientemente al sicuro fece la domanda tanto desiderata a Bobby.

 

“Come possiamo proteggerci?”

 

“Farò delle ricerche, controllare se ci sono simboli o altro modi per tenerli lontani e scongiurare la casa da eventuali loro attacchi” disse serio il vecchio cacciatore.

 

“Va bene, grandioso” disse stanco e frustato il giovane cacciatore.

 

Ricevette in cambio uno sguardo preoccupato e anche un po' seccato da Bobby, che però – grazie a Dio – rimase zitto e non diede alcuna opinione sul comportamento del più giovane cacciatore.

Dean era distrutto da tutti gli eventi che avevano subito recentemente e pensava non sarebbe stato facile riaggiustare tutto ed impedire la fine del mondo, di nuovo. Aveva perso Cas, che considerava membro effettivo della sua famiglia, un altro che per colpa sua non era più tra loro (certo, era ancora vivo, ma oramai non era più il Castiel privo di ironia che avevano imparato ad amare); se fosse stato disponibile per lui non avrebbe stipulato alcun accordo con Crowley, non avrebbe aperto il purgatorio diventando Dio e lasciando vagare libere sulla terra delle creature precedute all'uomo. *

Se fosse stato più attento a Sammy, avrebbe potuto impedire che Castiel distruggesse il muro creatogli da Morte o almeno, se non fosse riuscito ad impedire ciò, sarebbe potuto almeno stargli accanto in modo tale che non si sarebbe svegliato solo e confuso, in cerca del suo fratellone.

Se avesse deciso di stare più attento durante quella fottuta caccia alla strega, avrebbe potuto impedire alla strega medesima di coglierlo di sorpresa e scaraventarlo dall'altro lato del magazzino - lontano dal suo Sammy – e impedirle di trasformarlo in un bambino piccolo.

 

Dean decise che non aveva tempo per autocommiserarsi. Aveva un fratello di cui occuparsi e un mondo da salvare, le sue preoccupazioni e i suoi rimpianti sarebbero venuti dopo aver risolto tutto il resto.

Uscì dall'auto, aprì la portiera di Sam, sganciando dal seggiolino quest'ultimo, e prese il suo fratellino addormentato in braccio sussurrandogli dolcemente all'orecchio : “Sistemerò tutto, Sammy. Te lo prometto”, gli pose un dolce bacio in fronte - accuratamente senza farsi vedere da Bobby – e si preparò a tutto ciò che il futuro aveva previsto per loro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In questa fic ho deciso Castiel sopravvive ai leviatani e diventa quasi Dio, cercando di fare un mondo buono e giusto.


	4. Capitolo quattro

“Sammy, per favore... Ne hai bisogno” ripetè stanco ed irritato Dean al suo fratellino.

 

“Posso anco'a fammi il bagno da solo, Dean” rispose indignato e abbastanza incazzato il piccolo Sammy.

 

Non poteva credere sul serio che suo fratello stava aggiungendo questo alla lunga lista di momenti imbarazzanti che gli erano capitati dall'inizio della maledizione. Diamine, era un adulto nonostante tutte le apparenze, poteva farsi ancora un maledetto bagno senza l'aiuto di Dean.

Avrebbe preferito essere sbranato vivo da un licantropo piuttosto che farsi fare il bagno da suo fratello, perciò aveva messo su questa “piccola” discussione sperando di venirne fuori vincitore a pieno titolo.

 

Fino a dieci minuti prima era andato tutto a meraviglia: Sam si era svegliato lentamente sul divano dello studio di Bobby alla debole luce che filtrava attraverso le tende pesanti che dovevano servire ad arrecare una certa oscurità all'ambiente. Era rilassato per la prima volta da secoli e sperava che nonostante tutto sarebbe stata una buona giornata.

 

Poi era arrivato suo fratello tutto contento chiedendogli cosa preferiva per la colazione, aggiungendo che gli aveva comprato anche i Lucky Charms che aveva sempre adorato quando era un bambino. E lui era felice di rispondergli gli andavano bene i cereali e che però prima voleva farsi una doccia rinfrescante per svegliarsi ed affrontare la giornata.

Quello era stato il suo errore: non appena fece per alzarsi ed andare al piano di sopra per la sua attività mattutina, Dean lo aveva preso in braccio dicendogli che lo avrebbe aiutato; in quel momento Sam pensava solo che il suo fratellone iperprotettivo lo voleva aiutare a salire le scale per paura che cadesse, ma non appena lo portò oltre la soglia del bagno capì che Dean intendeva fargli il servizio completo. Ed era così che erano arrivati a questo punto, l'uno gridando all'altro, senza trovare una soluzione efficiente.

 

“Sam. Sto cercando solo di aiutarti, non voglio farti imbarazzare o altro... Solamente non voglio rischiare che tu scivoli e ti faccia del male” Dean tentò ancora di ragionare con il fratello.

 

“E io ti ringrazio per la tua preoccupazione, ma non se've. Ho anco'a il cervello di un adulto e so occupa'mi di me stesso, Dean” Sam continuò irremovibile.

 

“Va bene... Allora facciamo così: ti preparo la vasca e il resto della roba, tu ti fai il bagno e appena hai finito mi chiami e io ti tiro fuori e ti aiuto con il resto... Questo va bene con te, fratellino?” provò ancora speranzoso Dean.

 

Sam sbuffò e rinunciò alla lotta con suo fratello, avrebbe accettato tutto ciò che era in suo favore.

 

“Va bene” rispose rassegnato il piccolo.

 

“Bene allora, inizia a spogliarti mentre io preparo la vasca”

 

Sam fece come gli era stato detto e ben presto si ritrovò tra le braccia di suo fratello mentre lo alzava per poi posarlo nella vasca da bagno dove lui iniziò subito a lavarsi, non volendo sentirsi sporco un minuto di più.

Non voleva farlo sapere a Dean – che nel frattempo era già uscito dal bagno – ma ogni volta chegli cambiava il pannolino e lo toccava in certe zone lui si sentiva... sporco. All'inferno non aveva avuto 'vita' facile e il diavolo aveva aproffittato di lui più di una volta, derubandolo di quella piccola traccia di purezza che non era ancora stata portata via dalla vita che faceva o da tutti gli errori che aveva commesso fino a quel momento. Riusciva quasi ad accettarlo come punzione e pensava di essersi meritato tutto il male che il diavolo aveva arrecato lui, ma ancora aveva paura che Dean l'avrebbe scoperto prima o poi e che per questo sarebbe stato disgustato da lui, abbandonandolo e lasciandolo solo, questa volta, per sempre.

L'unico conforto che riusciva a raggiungerlo era che non aveva niente di visibile che avrebbe potuto far sospettare Dean ciò che era successo ed il fatto che riusciva a gestire bene i ricordi e le allucinazioni che ancora qualche volta lo affliggevano lo rincuorava non poco.

Cercando di riprendersi dai suoi pensieri oscuri, Sam si concentrò sul compito di lavarsi e riuscì a farlo nonostante tutte le sue preoccupazioni che ancora gli opprimevano la mente.

 

“Deeeaaan!” urlò, abbastanza forte da farsi sentire da suo fratello, il piccolo Sam.

 

“Sì, Sammy? Hai finito?” chiese Dean entrando nel piccolo bagno.

 

“Mmmh-mmh” mugugnò il bambino porgendo le braccia a suo fratello maggiore per farsi tirare fuori dall'acqua ormai sporca.

 

Dean prese Sam e lo posò su un asciugamano nella loro camera da letto, lasciandolo avvolto lì mentre tornava in bagno a svuotare la vasca.

Dean rientrò presto in camera da letto e preparò Sam, vestendolo con abiti comodi ed adatti alla giornata invernale che li aspettava, prima di prenderlo in braccio e portarlo giù in cucina per la prima colazione.

 

 

SPN

 

 

Quando Castiel tornò in cielo, ricevette subito la visita inaspettata di sei angeli che avevano deciso tempo prima di schierarsi nella sua legione.

 

“Signore, abbiamo riflettuto molto sulla tua politica... e pensiamo che non sia questo che Dio avrebbe voluto per noi” si fece avanti la donna.

 

“Ananchel... Pensavo che almeno tu capissi che ciò che sto facendo è solo per poterci assicurare un posto al fianco di Dio quando deciderà di tornare a casa”

 

“Si, capisco ciò che tu stai facendo Castiel, ma... penso che Dio avrebbe preferito ci preoccupassimo degli umani piuttosto che di noi stessi” cercò di ragionare l'angelo.

 

“Quando avremo risolto le nostre questioni, vi prometto che potremo anche occuparci degli umani, e non nel modo in cui intendeva farlo Raffaele” intervenì Castiel.

 

“Forse Raffaele aveva in parte ragione” intervenì un altro angelo.

 

“Cosa intendi dire con ciò, Nathanael?”

 

“Che forse potremmo costruire il nostro paradiso in terra” rispose serio.

 

“Tu non credi nell'opera del signore; non è forse vero che Dio ha dato la Terra agli uomini perchè potessero abitarla e il Paradiso a noi perchè potessimo proteggere le loro anime? Quando la nostra guerra sarà risolta, allora potrai godere pienamente l'opera di nostro Padre, se lo desideri”

 

“Di cosa stai parlando, Castiel?” chiese intimorito l'angelo del signore.

 

“Sto dicendo che se vorrai vivere sulla terra, non avrai alcuna negazione da parte mia o d'altrui”, poi aggiunse guardando tutti i sei angeli “ma prima avrò bisogno dell'aiuto di voi ancora fedeli alla causa per terminare questa sciocca guerra che portiamo avanti da troppo tempo”

 

Il suo discorso sembrò fare breccia nell'animo di ognuno di quei angeli, che dopo aver annuito e fatto un leggero inchino, tornarono al loro compito principale: costruire il paradiso perfetto.

 

Dopo aver risolto i dubbi che affliggevano i suoi fratelli, Castiel si diresse sulla terra per cercare di risolvere un altro problema di cui lui stesso era la causa: i Leviatani.

Non era intenzionato a liberarli nel mondo, se ne avesse avuto il controllo non avrebbe mai rischiato che essi si diffondessero tra gli uomini causando vittime innocenti.

 

Quando si era accorto di non poter più contenere tutte le anime che aveva in precedenza assorbito, era corso a chiedere aiuto ai Winchester; loro lo avevano aiutato volentieri a liberarsi delle anime, ma non lo avevano completamente perdonato per tutto il casino che aveva fatto con le loro vite. Dean era già pronto ad uno scontro quando, improvvisamente, l'angelo si piegò in due avvolgendo le braccia attorno al suo stomaco e gridando di dolore.

 

“Cas-Cas... Cosa succede?” chiese Dean, spaventato dalla reazione dell'angelo.

 

“I- I Leviatani... erano tra le anime del purgatorio... Sono troppo forti, Dean. Non posso contenerli più” disse Castiel con un immenso sforzo.

 

“Dobbiamo andarcene” disse con fervore Dean prendendo suo fratello per il bicite e spingendolo poi fuori.

 

Castiel annuì un'ultima volta a Dean, dicendogli implicitamente che almeno avrebbe provato a lottare contro quei nuovi mostri che rischiavano di predere il controllo del suo corpo.

Uno alla volta si facevano strada dal più profondo del suo essere e si dirigevano verso l'esterno e lui, come ultimo atto disperato, tirò fuori la lama in possesso solo degli angeli e cercò di uccidersi, impedendo così a quella razza sconosciuta all'uomo di unirsi al mondo infliggendogli non altro che danni. Le bestie dentro di lui non gli permisero di dare fine alla sua vita e così alla propria; presero il possesso del suo corpo e per un breve istante, Castiel pensò di essere giunto al termine della sua esistenza, che il compito affidatogli da Dio fosse stato concluso, mentre invece era solo all'inizio.

 

Castiel cercò di tirarsi fuori dalle memorie che lo affliggevano ancora una volta, non serviva ricordare più del dovuto, lui sapeva già cosa era successo dopo che i due fratelli avevano abbandonato l'edificio: uno ad uno, i leviatani erano usciti dal suo corpo per poi andare a diffondersi nel mondo, intaccandolo con i loro peccati.

Adesso toccava a lui risolvere tutto, non poteva pretendere che qualcun altro rimediasse a ciò che aveva provocato lui soltanto; doveva rimediare da solo ai suoi peccati poiché non era più puro, aveva cercato di riuscire in qualcosa in cui neanche Lucifero era riuscito: diventare Dio. Anche se in un certo senso ora era lui che comandava per la maggior parte in paradiso, non riusciva a definirsi Dio, suo Padre che di certo sarebbe stato disgustato dal modo in cui aveva cercato di gestire le cose.

 

Camminò lentamente nel vialetto che conduceva alla casa di un'apparente anziana, con l'intenzione di ucciderla. Nonostante le sue apparenze, quella donna non era altro che uno di quei mostri che erano usciti da lui, che aveva deciso prontamente di prendere un aspetto amichevole e per niente intimidatorio per poter imbrogliare le persone che le si avvicinavano e poter, di conseguenza, nutrirsene.

 

“Castiel” sentì una voce rauca proveniente da dietro di se'.

 

Girandosi di scatto, chiaramente sorpreso per non aver percepito alcuna presenza, vide un giovane uomo che non poteva avere più di trent'anni; i sui capelli erano biondo platino, gli occhi erano profondi e azzurri – quasi come quelli del suo tramite – e indossava un sorriso amichevole che non avrebbe potuto sembrare minimamente appartenere ad un mostro.

 

Castiel fece spuntare fuori dalla manica del suo trench la lama con cui cercò subito di uccidere il mostro, che però schivò il suo attacco e lo fece sbilanciare spingendolo a terra. La creatura spalancò le sue enormi fauci e si lanciò in avanti pronto a sbranare vivo l'angelo che, anche se preso un po' alla sprovvista, riuscì ad evitare l'attacco e a recidere la testa del mostro.

Castiel prese dei respiri profondi rigeneratori guardando in basso con disprezzo alla creatura che era stata creata molto tempo prima da suo padre. Non riusciva a comprendere come aveva fatto Dio a creare simili mostri, forse solo come sperimentazione prima del vero e proprio capolavoro.

Comunque sia, Castiel aveva un compito da svolgere e dirigendosi nuovamente verso la casa della sua futura vittima, non si accorse che proprio ella era dietro di lui, pronta ad attaccarlo.

 

SPN

 

Sam e Dean erano riusciti ad andare d'accordo per quasi tutto il giorno; Sam non aveva obiettato quando suo fratello si era proposto ad aiutarlo a mangiare il suo pranzo (una minestra di brodo) ed era riuscito perfino ad accettare il fatto di dover sedersi su dei cuscini per riuscire ad arrivare con la testa alla tavola, l'unica cosa che non riusciva ad acettare era ciò che il fratello gli stava proponendo in quel momento.

 

“Sul seio, Dean?” urlò ancora una volta il bambino.

 

“Si, Sammy... Non sto scherzando, se vuoi uscire di casa devi fare come ti dico io” rispose serio il fratello maggiore.

 

“Ma-”

 

“Niente ma Sammy. Devi seguire le mie regole” interruppe subito Dean.

 

“Sono un fottuto adulto, Dean! Non puoi tattarmi in que'to modo!” urlò Sam sull'orlo del pianto.

 

“Sì che posso e continuerò a farlo se tu ti comporti come un bambino”

 

“Ma io non tono-”

 

“So che non sei un bambino, ma finchè ti comporterai come tale e farai i capricci io ti tratterò come se ne fossi uno”

 

Sam a quel punto sembrò rinunciare, come se non ne valesse la pena. Prese la mano tesa che gli stava tendendo Dean e si avviò verso il corridoio di casa, avvicinandosi attentamente al motivo del loro litigio: un fottuto passeggino per bambini.

 

Se Dean pensava di passarla liscia dopo questo si sbagliava di molto.

 

Sam aveva deciso che prendere un po' d'aria fresca avrebbe fatto bene ad entrambi e così, nonostante il freddo che aleggiava fuori casa di Bobby, aveva proposto l'idea a Dean, trovandolo pienamente d'accordo. In seguito alla sua risposta affermativa, suo fratello era corso su per le scale, promettendo di ritornare presto e che doveva solo prendere una cosa che gli serviva. Quando era tornato giù, teneva in mano un vecchio passeggino polveroso che, probabilmente, apparteneva al periodo in cui avevano sostato da Bobby quando erano ancora entrambi piccoli.

Nonostante Sam avesse cercato di controbattere, Dean diceva che era ancora piccolo e che poteva camminare se voleva, ma per non farlo stancare molto, avrebbe portato il passeggino per permettere a Sammy di riposarsi quando avrebbe ammesso lui stesso che si era stancato.

 

“Okay, possiamo andare” disse improvvisamente Dean, riportando al presente Sam.

 

“Hai avvisato Bobby?” chiese il piccolo.

 

“Sì, ha detto anche di passare a prendere la cena dato che il parco non è molto lontano dalla pizzeria”

 

“Okay” disse Sam prima di avviarsi con Dean ( e il passeggino maledetto) verso l'Impala.

 

Avviando il motore, Dean non potè fare altro che pensare a tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere al suo fratellino, così piccolo e vulnerabile.

Dean aveva paura, nonostante non lo dimostrasse a suo fratello, che sarebbero stati attaccati da qualcosa mentre erano soli e allo scoperto, ma Bobby gli aveva assicurato che nemmeno la sua casa era a prova completa di mostri e che se non erano stati attaccati da qualcosa fino a quel momento, di certo non lo sarebbero stati presto.

Cercando di rincuorarsi con ciò che il cacciatore più anziano gli aveva detto, Dean continuò a guidare verso la sua meta; il parco non era distante più di venti minuti da casa e si ricordava benissimo la strada grazie alle innumerevoli volte che Bobby aveva portato Sam e lui a rilassarsi e giocare, era in quel parco che aveva imparato a giocare a baseball invece di allenarsi, come aveva detto di star facendo a suo padre. Doveva tutto a Bobby: una quasi infanzia, innumerevoli aiuti che il vecchio cacciatore gli aveva dato nel corso degli anni, consigli per la caccia e non, la parvenza di avere, per una volta nella sua vita, una casa e un padre che dimostravano di essere tali.

 

\- - -

 

Il parco era molto spazioso, con varie aree di gioco sia per bambini che adolescenti, un'area di solo spazio verde che permetteva di poter correre, giocare a calcio, baseball oppure freesbee ed un'area riservata principalmente ai picnic. Tutto intorno correva una strada di sassi per poter permettere alle persone di passare da una zona all'altra o semplicemente fare jogging.

 

Dean spense il motore non appena parcheggiato (il più vicino all'entrata possibile, non poteva permettersi di non avere alcuna via di fuga nel caso di un attacco), scese dall'auto e, prima di tirare fuori Sam dal seggiolino, prese dal sedile posteriore il passeggino di suo fratello, aprendolo correttamente e mettendo nello scomparto che aveva incluso, tutto ciò che gli sarebbe potuto servire per le sucessive ore.

 

Quando fece per prendere Sam in braccio, il piccolo gli diede uno sguardo piuttosto arrabbiato accompagnato da uno sbuffo frustato.

 

“Cosa c'è, Sammy? Hai avuto un incidente?” chiese Dean con sarcasmo.

 

“No, Dean. Sto bene” rispose Sam, ignorando il sarcasmo di suo fratello maggiore.

 

“Bene, allora possiamo andare” disse, infine, Dean sorridendo a suo fratello.

 

Sam si lasciò prendere in braccio facilmente da Dean, ma quando fu il momento di entrare nel passeggino iniziò a scalciare ed urlare.

 

“Lasciami, Dean! Posso ancora camminare!”

 

“Va beeene!” disse Dean, mettendo poi suo fratello a terra e cominciando a camminare verso l'ingresso del parco spingendo il passeggino vuoto.

 

Controllò suo fratello con la coda dell'occhio; sembrava abbastanza complicato, per lui, camminare agilmente, infatti continuava a dondolarsi su entrambi i lati e le sue gambe tremavano leggermente ad ogni passo che compiva.

Dean sogghignò felicemente alla scena: suo fratello presto si sarebbe stancato e lui avrebbe potuto avere il controllo completo dell'intera situazione.

 

Vedendo suo fratello sempre più in difficoltà, Dean gli tese la mano, pronto ad aiutarlo, anche se sapeva che la reazione di Sam non sarebbe stata delle migliori.

 

“Sul 'terio, Dean?” chiese sorpreso e leggermente irritato, il piccolo.

 

“Dai, Sammy. Se non vuoi usare quest'aggeggio sono d'accordo, ma almeno lascia che ti dia un piccolo supporto”

 

Sam sembrava inizialmente dubbioso, ma dopo un paio di minuti passati a guardare la mano tesa di Dean, decise che la situazione non poteva essere più ridicola di così e prese la mano tesagli, stringendola saldamente.

 

“Mi sento cotì tupido”

 

“Bhe, in effetti lo sei- uh” iniziò a dire Dean, prima di essere colpito da Sam.

 

“Cazzo, anche da così piccolo, sei forte” disse soffocando una risata, Dean.

 

Sam non rispose, ma Dean, guardando attentamente, notò che aveva abbassato lo sguardo e stava sorridendo.

 

Sorrise a sua volta e continuarono a camminare.

 

Arrivati vicino ad una panchina, Dean rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi.

 

“Okay, Sammy. Possiamo stare un po' qui se ti va bene”

 

Il posto sembrava abbastanza isolato e tranquillo, ideale se volevano fare un po' di chiacchiere tra di loro.

 

“Va bene” iniziò a dire il bambino.

 

“Ehm, Dean” cercò di attirare l'attenzione di suo fratello, Sam.

 

“Mh, cosa c'è, Sammy” chiese preoccupato.

 

“Secondo te troveremo una soluzione? Non voglio rimanere così per sempre” chiese sull'orlo delle lacrime il piccolo.

 

“Aw, Sammy. Certo che troveremo una soluzione, niente è duraturo, e come tutto il resto, risolveremo anche questo. Ti fidi del tuo fratellone, vero?”

 

“Si, Dean. M-ma ho p-pauva c-che-”

 

“Sssh, sta calmo, Sammy. Andrà tutto bene. È una promessa” disse Dean prendendo tra le sue braccia il suo piccolo e fragile fratellino.

 

“Ora” aggiunse Dean, quando Sam si fu calmato abbastanza “ti va di andare sulle altalene? Da piccolo ti divertivi sempre molto”

 

“Tono un adulto, Dean”

 

“Bhe, mi potresti ingannare, sai?” chiese con un sorrisetto Dean.

 

Tirando un'ultima volta su con il naso, Sam annuì debolmente, lasciandosi prendere in braccio ed essere trasportato fino alle altalene con i rinforzi per i più piccoli.

 

Il resto della giornata, i due fratelli, la passarono come una famiglia normale, come se il mondo non gli fosse crollato addosso più e più volte schiacciandoli e lasciando a loro nulla se non l'amore che provavano l'uno per l'altro.

Sam capì finalmente come era essere un bambino con un padre normale, con tutta una vita davanti di cui non preoccuparsi, senza il peso dell'inferno sulle spalle. Avrebbe voluto potersi godere di più il momento, rilassarsi tra le braccia di Dean e non pensare a tutto ciò che non aveva potuto avere che suo fratello aveva sempre cercato di dargli.

 

I suoi pensieri lo portarono sino ad il lato più oscuro della sua mente, quello cui Dean gli aveva raccomandato di non scavare mai a fondo perchè lui non poteva immaginare cosa si celasse dietro. Sam lo sapeva bene; dentro tutta quella oscurità si nascondeva l'inferno - letteralmente – e lui ci stava sempre più sprofondando dentro, senza sapere come uscirne.

 

In un attimo il freddo lo avvolse, neve iniziò a cadere tutt'intorno a lui e ghiaccio corse nelle vene. Sam rimase fermo, congelato sul posto, avendo paura che qualsiasi movimento, avrebbe potuto causare il diavolo di scagliare la sua ira su di lui; non dovette attendere molto, il suo respiro si fece sempre più frenetico attirando l'attenzione indesiderata del suo carnefice.

 

No, no, nonononononononononoNO!

 

Questo non poteva accadere, non qui, non ora. Lui ne era uscito, Dean glielo aveva giurato, Dean aveva detto lo avrebbe protetto... Dov'era Dean, però?

 

Iniziò a tremare violentemente mentre cercava di recuperare il suo respiro. Perchè non riusciva a sentirlo più?

 

Un suono frenetico di pulsare riempì tutto ciò che lo circondava, era il suo battito cardiaco? Oppure era solo un'altra invenzione creata dal suo aguzzino?

 

“-AM! Sammy! Andiamo respira, amico!”

 

“Dean?” disse con voce incerta e lacrime agli occhi. Voltando leggermente lo sguardo, riuscì a distinguere Dean da tutta quella foschia che lo circondava.

 

“Hei Sammy, sono io” disse con un sorriso forzato, “Stai bene?” aggiunse preoccupato.

 

Sam abbassò lo sguardo e negò lentamente con la testa, era ancora traumattizzato dal ricordo che aveva appena subito.

 

“Dove sono stato?” chiese il piccolo.

 

“Sei sempre stato qui, qui con me, Sammy” rispose confuso Dean.

 

“Per quanto tempo?” continuò Sam.

 

“Forse un paio di minuti... A te quanto è sembrato?”

 

“N-non lo so. Ma pev tvoppo tempo” rispose incerto Sam.

 

“Va bene, possiamo risolverlo” rispose a se stesso Dean “Stai bene ora?”

 

“Cvedo di si” rispose con sguardo lontano.

 

“Okay.. Allora penso sarebbe meglio andare ora” suggerì il fratello maggiore.

 

Sam annuì e non replicò quando Dean lo prese in braccio per stabilirlo, poi, nel passeggino iniziando a camminare verso l'auto.

 

Dean avrebbe potuto risolverlo. Suo fratello lo avrebbe salvato.

 

Lui aveva fiducia in Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora? Cosa ne pensate? Forse la sto facendo andare troppo per le lunghe, anche adesso che con la scuola non ho molto tempo per scrivere... se qualcuno di voi vorrebbe che succedesse qualcosa di preciso ai nostri protagonisti può scrivermelo ed io lo farò accadere... Alla prossima! :D


	5. Capitolo cinque

CAPITOLO CINQUE

 

La pioggia incessante si dibatteva sopra il tettuccio dell'Impala, irritando, con il suo forte rumore, Dean.

 

Mentre lui e Sam si stavano allontanando dal parco giochi dove avevano passato la giornata, iniziarono a cadere leggere gocce di pioggia che si trasformarono velocemente in un vero e proprio diluvio universale bagnando entrambi i ragazzi.

Dean cercò il più velocemente possibile di raggiungere la loro auto per non far bagnare Sam che, nel frattempo, era ancora in stato confusionale e catatonico dalla visione arrivatagli solamente pochi minuti prima. Purtroppo, non riuscì nel suo intento e quando riuscì finalmente a far entrare entrambi in auto erano fradici ed infreddoliti.

Nel minor tempo possibile, Dean andò a prendere la pizza che aveva ordinato per cena precedentemente e riportò entrambi a casa, consegnando la cena a Bobby e salendo le scale con il suo tremante fratellino, non volendo altro che farsi una doccia calda e cambiarsi in vestiti più asciutti.

 

“Sammy, alza le braccia” ordinò Dean a suo fratello.

 

Sam annuì e fece subito ciò che gli era stato ordinato, aiutando Dean a svestirlo e poi posarlo nella vasca da bagno dove, dopo, lo raggiunse completamente nudo.

 

“Dean, cosa tai facendo?” chiese sconcertato Sam.

 

“Senti, non possiamo rischiare di prenderci un raffreddore o peggio proprio adesso, quindi, a meno che tu non voglia ritrovarti con il naso pieno di moccio, ora ci facciamo un bagno caldo” sentenziò Dean.

 

“O-okay... Ma pe'chè non lo facciamo sepavatamente?”

 

“Non c'è tempo, Sammy. Non possiamo aspettare che la pizza si raffreddi ed io non voglio prendermi un raffreddore solamente perchè tu hai delle crisi adolescenziali” rispose sarcasticamente.

 

“Tecnicamente non tono un adolscente, Dean” rispose, come il nerd che era, Sam.

 

Sam poteva percepire il ghigno che Dean gli stava dando, nonostante lui non lo vedesse con i suoi occhi; in fondo conosceva troppo bene suo fratello per sapere che ciò che stavano facendo glielo avrebbe rinfacciato per il resto della vita nonostante non fosse stata un'idea sua.

 

Dean e Sam si lavarono a vicenda come quando erano piccoli, scherzando tra di loro e ricordando i momenti della loro infanzia in cui erano ancora felici.

 

SPN

 

Bobby preparò i tranci di pizza nel piatto di ognuno dei suoi ragazzi, a se stesso e poi si sedette aspettando pazientemente che i due fratelli scendessero e si unissero a lui per la cena.

Quando ciò non successe in un breve tempo, preoccupato, salì le scale e andò nella sala da bagno a controllare cosa ci fosse di sbagliato con i suoi ragazzi ma, non trovandoli, si diresse verso la camera che condividevano rimanendo stupito da quello che i suoi occhi stanchi videro.

Dean indossava soltanto i suoi boxer e stava cercando di mettere su i pantaloni a sam mentre, quest'ultimo, si dimenava non volendo aiutare minimamente suo fratello.

 

“Che cosa state facendo, idioti?” chiese come sempre con il suo tono burbero.

 

Come dei bambini sorpresi a rubare, i due ragazzi si girarono di colpo verso Bobby, occhi spalancati e per un attimo anche impauriti prima di sorpresi.

 

“N-niente, Bobby. Stavo solo cercando di vestire Sammy e-ehm, poi tu sei entrato”

 

Bobby sollevò un sopracciglio in risposta e guardò entrambi i suoi ragazzi: Sammy aveva la faccia rossa e sembrava a disagio, mentre Dean sembrava a suo agio e solamente sorpreso.

 

“Bhe, vedete di sbrigarvi. La cena si raffredda”

 

Uscì dalla camera da letto e rimase ancora un po' dietro la porta, cercando di capire che cosa stava succedendo tra di loro.

 

“Mi dispiace Sammy, ma non abbiamo pantaloni più comodi. Domani ne andremo a comprare altri, così non ne rimarrai più senza, te lo prometto”

 

“'kay, De”

 

Bobby sorrise genuinamente; i suoi ragazzi non gli stavano nascondendo nulla di importante, solo le parole che dovevano rimanere solamente tra fratelli.

 

SPN

 

Dopo aver finito il bagno, Dean prese in braccio Sam e lo pose in una coperta, prese un asciugamano per coprire se stesso e poi si trasferì alla camera e poter preparare entrambi a scendere in cucina per la cena.

Tutto andò per il meglio, anche quando Dean mise Sam in un pannolino, senza nessuna obiezione fino al momento in cui Dean dovette vestire Sam. Dopo avergli messo una canottiera pesante addosso, iniziò a mettergli i jeans che avevano comprato quando sentì Sam irrigidirsi ed iniziare a piagnucolare piano.

 

“Cosa c'è Sammy? Tutto bene?”

 

“Uh-uh... E' solo che-che 'ono troppo stetti” disse imbarazzato e rosso in faccia il piccolo.

 

“Oh, mi dispiace, Sammy. Lasciami andare a controllare se abbiamo un paio più grande” rispose definitivamente Dean allontanandosi da suo fratello.

 

Tornò circa cinque minuti più tardi, triste in volto e con nessun paio di pantaloni in vista.

 

“Mi dispiace, Sammy. Gli altri sono a lavare e quelli sono gli unici puliti che abbiamo. Ci riesci solo per sta sera? Sarà solo qualche ora prima di andare a dormire e poi potrai stare in un pigiama comodo” disse con voce dolce.

 

“M-maa Dee, 'ono tanto stetti. Mi d-danno fa'tidio!” rispose piagnucolando Sam.

 

“Lo so, Sammy. Mi dispiace davvero moltiss-”

 

Il discorso di Dean fu interrotto dall'improvviso arrivo di Bobby.

 

“Che cosa state facendo, idioti?” chiese come sempre con il suo tono burbero. Dean sapeva che non era arrabbiato sul serio, ma questo non gli impediva di avere timore di lui.

 

“N-niente, Bobby. Stavo solo cercando di vestire Sammy e-ehm, poi tu sei entrato” si mosse a rispondere velocemente il fratello maggiore.

 

Sam era imbarazzatissimo e abassò subito lo sguardo, in ogni caso nessuno si aspettava una risposta da lui. Ora erano gli altri a decidere per la sua persona.

 

“Bhe, vedete di sbrigarvi. La cena si raffredda” fu l'ultima cosa che sentì dire dal cacciatore prima di abbamndonare la stanza.

 

Dean fu quello che si riprese prima dalla brusca interruzione rivolgendosi subito al piccolo ed imbarazzato Sammy.

 

“Mi dispiace Sammy, ma non abbiamo pantaloni più comodi. Domani ne andremo a comprare altri, così non ne rimarrai più senza, te lo prometto”

 

“'kay, De” rispose Sam, sembrando più fiducioso che mai nel fratello.

 

\- - -

 

La cena non fu per niente tranquilla.

Arrivato in cucina insieme al fratello, scoprì che tra le cose che avevano compratogli al supermercato, c'era anche un seggiolone per permettergli di mangiare in tavola come tutti gli altri. Appena lo vide, Sam, iniziò a scalciare Dean e chiedere di essere messo giù.

 

“Deeeeeean! Mettimi giuuuuuù!” urlò irritato.

 

“Smettila Sam, dai!” rispose Dean evitando una serie di calci destinati alla sua pancia.

 

Non vedendo altra soluzione, Dean mise a terra il bambino, pensando a quale sarebbe stata la sua mossa sucessiva.

Non appena i suoi piedi toccarono terra cercò subito di correre via dai due uomini che lo volevano ridicolizzare trattandolo come se fosse davvero un bambino piccolo, riuscendo però solamente a mettere in ridicolo se stesso da solo.

Quando provò a scappare verso il soggiorno, Sam si inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi a cadde a terra mettendosi quasi subito a piangere, piangere per il fatto che non riusciva a fare più nulla per se stesso, nemmeno scegliere dove andare.

Sentì delle mani che lo tiravano di nuovo in alto e si lasciò trasportare, troppo debole per discutere altro.

 

“Sshhh, va tutto bene Sammy. Tutto bene, calmati” accompagnò le sue parole con leggere carezze alla testa del piccolo.

 

Dieci minuti e un sacco di rassicurazioni dopo, Sam giaceva nel suo seggiolone, mostrando un broncio ai due uomini nella stanza con lui.

“Non posso 'olo tare in braccio a Dean e non in questo 'upido coso!” provò di nuovo a negoziare il bambino, ottenendo per la quarta volta un no come risposta.

Sam incrociò le braccia e non proferì alcuna parola di rabbia, preferendo stare zitto e mangiare.

Se solo fosse stato così facile...

Dopo che gli posero davanti la sua fetta di pizza provò a prenderla con le mani, ma era semplicemente troppo grande per lui da teneree se la rovesciò adosso.

 

“Oh, Sammy” disse Dean togliendogli la fetta di dosso e cercando poi di pulirlo con un tovagliolo.

 

“Dai, 'mettila, Dean” disse infastidito Sam.

 

Dean smise di pulire sammy ed iniziò a tagliare l'unica altra fetta di pizza che gli era rimasta in pezzi molto piccoli ed adatti come pasto al bambino.

 

Sam ringraziò a bassa voce e, a testa bassa, continuò a mangiare in silenzio riuscendo, questa volta, a non sporcarsi più del dovuto.

 

SPN

 

Erano passate due settimane dal fatidico “incidente” che aveva trasformato Sam in un bambino e in casa Singer si era insinuata una strana routine ripetitiva: i ragazzi si alzavano, litigavano, poi facevano colazione, il piccolo Sammy si incazzava per le facoltà del suo piccolo corpicino (più volte durante la giornata), Dean si prendeva cura di suo fratello facendolo calmare, Sam piangeva, e così ogni fottuta giornata. Bobby era stanco di avere quei due ragazzi -i suoi ragazzi- che gli facevano perdere almeno dieci anni di vita ad ogni litigio, ogni strillo, ogni pianto... pochi giorni e si sarebbe ritrovato nella tomba. Doveva rimediare qualcosa se voleva vivere ancora per qualche anno.

 

“Dean” chiamò il ragazzo allontanandolo da suo fratello che in quel momento stava cercando di mangiare senza creare un disastro nella sua cucina, “So che non sembra il momento adatto, ma forse dovreste prendere entrambi una pausa; non abbiamo trovato niente per far ritornare Sam alla sua età, non lo troveremo certo presto se continuiamo cosi”

 

“Cosa intendi, Bobby?”

 

“Che per una volta non sarebbe male solamente andare a fare una gita o una passeggiata senza alcuna caccia da concludere”

 

“E cosa dovrei fare, Bobby? Portarlo a Disneyland?” chiese ironico il giovane.

 

“Si, è esattamente quello che sto dicendo! Se continuate a stare qui rischio di diventare matto! Ho bisogno che almeno per una giornata mi lasciate in pace” Non voleva gridare, ma accidentalmente lo fece e, sia Dean che Sam, lo stavano entrambi guardando spaventati.

 

“Non volevo-” provò a dire, ma fu subito interrotto da Dean.

 

“Ho capito, davvero. Va bene, ce ne andiamo subito”

 

E detto quello, Dean prese in braccio Sam e andò in camera per iniziare a preparare le valigie.

 

“Cosa devo fare con quei due” si disse sconfitto il cacciatore.

 

\- - -

 

“Ho fatto qualcota di bagliato, De?” chiese, non capendo la reazione di Bobby, Sam.

 

“No, niente di sbagliato cucciolo” rispose dandogli un bacio in testa.

 

Dean agrottò la fronte quando sentì quanto caldo fosse Sam, ma pensando che non fosse niente, lo pose sul letto ed iniziò a fare le valigie, non volendo più l'aiuto di Bobby.

 

Nemmeno mezz'ora dopo, i due erano in macchina e si allontanavano dalla sua casa, senza nemmeno una parola d'addio.

Sam si girò e salutò con la mano Bobby, che nel frattempo li guardava allontanarsi dalla veranda di casa sua.

Una lacrima sfuggì mentre diceva debolmente: “Ciao Sammy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace se in questo capitolo non succede molto di interessante, ma era più che altro un capitolo di transito verso ciò che succederà tra poco ai ragazzi.
> 
> Commenti sul fatto che i Winchester hanno abbandonato Bobby? Siete felici, tristi, mi volete dar fuoco?
> 
> Sam si sta abituando al suo status di bambino o è la maledizione?
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto anche questo capitolo, alla prossima! :D


	6. Capitolo sei

CAPITOLO SEI

 

Durante il viaggio in macchina, Sam, non smise di muoversi nemmeno per un secondo, Dean lo attribuì al fatto che il bambino era stanco e frustato da stare seduto troppo a lungo nel sedile e che voleva muoversi un po', mentre era proprio tutto il contrario. Sam non si sentiva affatto bene e cercava in ogni modo di raggiungere il sedile avanti per suo fratello, mentre quest'ultimo, ad ogni suo tentativo, alzava di una tacca il volume della musica e guardava fisso avanti a se.

 

“Deeeeeeaannnn” provò di nuovo a chiamare suo fratello.

 

“Al prossimo bar che vedo ci fermiamo, va bene Sam?” finalmente Dean rispose spegnendo la musica.

 

A Sam in realtà non andava bene, non aveva per niente fame e Dean non lo era stato nemmeno ad ascoltare.

 

“Gghnn” iniziò a piagnucolare il piccolo.

 

“Sam? Sam! Cosa c'è che non va, Sammy?” disse urgentemente Dean una volta accortosi che il suo fratellino aveva iniziato a piangere.

 

In risposta, Sam, iniziò a piangere più forte alzando le braccia in alto e ricercando il suo fratellone che, con fiducia infantile, sapeva avrebbe potuto risolvere tutto il male che lo affliggeva.

Dean mise in sosta l'auto in un piccolo parcheggio vuoto davanti ad una tavola calda e andò ad aprire la portiera posteriore a vedere cosa stava succedendo al suo fratellino ringiovanito.

 

“Hei Sammy” disse il più tranquillamente possibile, “cosa c'è?” chiese spostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte.

 

Come risposta, Sam continuò solo a muoversi convulsamente nella sua sede e cercare di raggiungere Dean con mani che si aprivano e chiudevano a scatti.

 

“Okay piccolo, vieni qui” disse sganciandolo dal seggiolino e prendendolo in braccio.

 

Tenendolo tra le sue braccia si diresse verso la tavola calda sperando che, forse, un po' di cibo caldo potesse far stare meglio il suo fratellino.

Il posto era a conduzione familiare e, in un piccolo paesino come quello in cui si trovavano, tutti conoscevano tutti, perciò fu felice che il posto era quasi vuoto ed avrebbero avuto meno possibilità di avere problemi.

Si sedettero ad un tavolo di fronte alla cassa, ma abbastanza lontano da sguardi indiscreti che avrebbero potuto importunarli.

 

“Salve, sono Cindy ed oggi sarò la vostra cameriera. Cosa volete ordinare?” chiese guardando Dean e sapendo che lui avrebbe scelto le pietanze per entrambi.

 

“Ciao Cindy, per me una Coca-cola e-” si fermò guardando il menù “ un doppio cheesburgher con bacon” le sorrise sinceramente. Cullando poi un Sam nell'atto di succhiarsi il pollice aggiunse: “Per Sammy invece del latte al cioccolato e i bocconcini di pollo con contorno di patate, grazie”

 

“Okay” disse distrattamente mentre scriveva le loro ordinazioni “Arriveranno tra poco” e detto questo se ne andò.

 

Dean sistemò meglio il suo fratellino tra le braccia, tenendolo in modo che avrebbe potuto guardarlo negli occhi.

 

“Hey Sammy-boy” disse Dean non accorgendosi che il soprannome appena datogli lo avesse sconvolto ancora di più di quanto già era.

 

In risposta il bambino si accoccolò ancora più vicino al suo petto, infreddolito. Capendo la situazione, Dean decise che non appena avessero finito di mangiare sarebbero passati per la farmacia più vicina a prendere alcune medicine; di certo non era il momento di ammalarsi quando alle loro calcagne si trovava un esercito di mostri mangia facce che avrebbero fatto di tutto pur di ucciderli.*

Il loro piatto non arrivò dopo molto tempo e Dean quasi ringraziò Dio per la velocità della cameriera prima di ricordarsi che con il Dio attuale era meglio non avere nulla a che fare e che il vero Dio non li aveva mai aiutati nonostante tutto ciò che avessero fatto.

 

“Posso portare un seggiolino?” chiese cortesemente la cameriera.

 

“No, no, grazie mille. Penso che preferisca stare qui” sorrise gentile alla cameriera, evitando di guardare il suo seno prosperoso e le sue labbra carnose; non poteva permettersi di distrarsi proprio ora, aveva un fratello di cui prendersi cura.

La cameriera, sentendosi ignorata, andò via con uno sbuffo infastidito da altri clienti che sembravano più attraenti (anche se in realtà non così tanto) e ubriachi di Dean.

 

“Okay Sammy, ora della pappa” disse Dean aspettandosi una risposta impertinente dal fratellino, ma non ottenendone alcuna.

 

“Va bene allora, facciamo questa cosa” si rispose da solo Dean, non vedendo l'ora di andarsene da quel posto.

 

Dean riuscì ad alimentare se e suo fratello contemporaneamente, nonostante il fatto che dopo pochi bocconcini Sam girò la testa nel petto di suo fratello e da quel momento rifiutò di mangiare oltre. Chiedendo alla cameriera un involucro per prendere il cibo avanzato (non si poteva sapere se più tardi il bambino avrebbe avuto fame, i bambini di solito non hanno sempre fame e energia?) e si preparò a lasciare il locale, proprio in quel momento però, Sammy si fece sentire iniziando a piangere e muoversi convulsivamente nelle braccia del fratello maggiore.

Dean abbassò lo sguardo al suo fratellino confuso dal suo recente comportamento.

 

“Tutto okay, sasquatch?” chiese spaventato dal fatto che Sam sembrava sempre più giovane di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere.

 

Non ricevendo alcuna risposta dal suo fratellino iniziò a spostarlo lentamente verso il suo petto, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e controllando con la mano il suo pannolino nel caso fosse sporco e fosse questo a causare la tensione e l'agitazione che provava.

Corrugò la fronte quando si accorse che il pannolino era zuppo e gonfio ed emanava un odore a dir poco sgradevole, mentre la pelle di Sam era ancora molto calda e sudata, con leggeri arrossamenti sulle sue guance paffute. Si alzò dirigendosi verso il bagno e continuando ad accarezzare i capelli di Sammy cantandogli dolcemente “Hey Jude” a bassa voce, sperando così di riuscire a calmarlo.

Abbassò lo sguardo quando si accorse che Sam aveva iniziato a tremare incontrollato e stava ancora piangendo sommessamente.

 

“Cazzo!” imprecò Dean camminando più veloce verso il bagno.

 

Entrato nei servizi, pose subito il suo fratellino tremante sul fasciatoio e mise le mani attorno al suo viso, accarezzandogli dolcemente le guance cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo.

 

“Sammy?” gli chiese quando non riuscì ad incrociare gli occhi del bambino che continuavano a vagare in giro per la stanza e stavano lentamente chiudendosi.

 

“Hey, piccolo” disse colpendogli la faccia delicatamente, “non addormentarti, okay?”

 

“D-De?” si sentì una vocina flebile chiedere a bassa voce.

 

“Sono qui, Sammy” rispose il fratello maggiore.

 

“C-cosa-” iniziò Sam, interropendosi subito quando un attacco di tosse lo prese in pieno.

 

Faceva fatica a respirare e poteva sentire le mani gelide del diavolo avvolgersi intorno alla sua gola lentamente. Oh, così lentamente intorno al collo, come solo a lui piaceva fare.

 

“N-Noo. Deeeaa!” urlò, agitandosi nella presa ferrea di suo fratello.

 

“Sshhh, va tutto bene Sammy, sono qui, non ti lascio andare. Cazzo che faccio-shh Sammy, stai bene” disse Dean andando in panico quando si accorse che Sam aveva iniziato a fare respiri brevi e veloci, i suoi occhi girati all'indietro sotto le palpebre che tremavano assieme al resto del corpo colto da improvvise convulsioni.

 

“Merda-merda-merda. Cosa cazzo faccio adesso?”

 

Dean posò il fratellino sul fianco sinistro, rivolto verso di lui in modo che potesse continuare a guardarlo mentre si allontanava a prendere degli asciugamani e a bagnarli per poi ritornare dal piccolo e poggiarli sulla fronte, sui polsi e sulla gola dove adesso aveva iniziato a formarsi un piccolo sfogo formato da macchie rosse.

Sperando di riuscire almeno a migliorare un po' la situazione, Dean cambiò velocemente Sam cercando di farlo più confortevole e se ne andò così velocemente che non si accorse nemmeno della cameriera che li seguiva con gli avanzi del pranzo che Dean aveva deciso di portarsi via in precedenza.

Non dovette nemmeno salire in macchina poiché vide proprio dall'altra parte della strada una farmacia che era quasi prossima all'orario di chiusura. Cercando di fare il più veloce possibile, entrò e andò diretto al banco dove, seduta a sistemarsi le unghie era una donna di mezz'età dall'aria molto annoiata.

Dean non si fermò nemmeno a salutare la donna, iniziò subito a dire cosa aveva suo “figlio” - perchè di certo non poteva spiegare perchè suo fratello e lui avessero una tale distanza di età tra loro – e quando la farmacista gli chiese di poter vedere il bambino, solo a quel punto Sam sembrò destarsi dal suo torpore e iniziare a combattere contro le braccia non familiari che cercavano di portarlo via da quelle di suo fratello.

 

“Sssh, Sammy. Va tutto bene, deve solo controllarti per un minuto” cercò di tranquillizzarlo Dean, passandolo dolcemente nella braccia grasse della donna.

Sam cercò di rilassarsi, ma non poteva smettere di tremare di freddo e piangere di paura per tutto ciò che gli stava succedendo.

Un momento prima la farmacista sembrava trattarlo in modo molto clinico, cercando di capire cosa potesse avere, ma non appena sentito il calore del piccolo si agitò leggermente e porse la mano sulla sua fronte sobbalzando al calore che poteva sentire.

 

“Non sono sicura di cosa potrebbe avere esattamente, le macchie sul petto potrebbero essere causate dalla febbre alta ma le consiglio di farlo vedere dal suo pediatra per escludere il morbillo oppure una polmonite” disse la donna guardando direttamente il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi.

 

Dean solo annuì in risposta e se ne andò dalla farmacia tenendo tra le braccia il suo fratellino malato.

Un miliardo di pensieri vorticavano nella testa del fratello maggiore, ma la cosa più importante era che si era dimenticato di chiedere dove lo studio del pediatra si trovava. Il problema è che se fosse tornato dentro alla farmacia avrebbe dovuto spiegare anche perchè non avevano un pediatra e di certo con i suo fratellino in queste condizioni non aveva il tempo ne la voglia di inventarsi una storia.

Vedendo una donna con un passeggino aspettare il semaforo verde per attraversare la strada, non potè fare altro che correre da lei cercando di non spaventarla troppo con il suo tono urgente e chiederle informazioni riguardo lo studio medico a cui doveva recarsi.

 

“Hey, ciao. Ehm, per caso sai dove si trova lo studio pediatrico? Mio figlio sta male e non ci siamo trasferiti qui da tanto... e-ssh, Sammy, va tutto bene- e devo davvero trovarlo” Dean sperava di non sembrare troppo strano oppure disperato mentre le parlava, ma visto lo sguardo della donna e quanto velocemente gli diede una risposta, probabilmente rispecchiava tutto questo.

 

“Si, certo. Si trova vicino al supermercato alla fine del paese, è un po' piccolo come studio, ma ci dovrebbero essere dei cartelli per strada quindi non farai fatica a trovarlo” lo guardò dall'alto in basso prima di aggiungere: “Buona fortuna” sorrise e se ne andò.

 

Dean era abbastanza confuso dall'ultimo commento della donna quindi decise che, prima di entrare nell' Impala, avrebbe preso delle armi dal bagagliaio per non farsi trovare impreparato in caso in cui ci fossero stati Leviatani o altri tipi di mostri dove doveva andare.

La cosa che non seppe mai il maggiore dei Winchester è che non appena ebbe voltato le spalle alla donna per dirigersi alla sua auto, ella sorrise maniacale, scoprendo dalla coperta il bambino che teneva nel passeggino o meglio, ciò che ne restava del bambino, quindi solo sangue e qualche pezzo di carne che le era avanzata.

I Winchester finiranno allo stesso modo, pensò eccitata.

Il leviatano prese in mano il suo cellulare e digitò poche, ma significative parole:

 

Li ho trovati, saranno presto da te.

 

SPN

 

Nel frattempo, a tre stati di distanza, Castiel ed il leviatano stavano combattendo ferocemente, ma purtroppo, per quanto fosse forte l'angelo, il leviatano ebbe la meglio e riuscì a strappargli la lama angelica e a ferirlo gravemente al collo.

Non sapendo più cosa fare ed essendo ormai allo stremo delle forze fece l'unica cosa che riuscì a venirgli in mente: chiedere aiuto ai cacciatori che erano diventati per lui come fratelli, alla sua famiglia che aveva tradito per scopi quasi egoistici.

Si vergognava moltissimo di quello che aveva fatto e sperava che la sua improvvisa comparsa non gli creasse disturbi o, nel caso di Sam, ricordi spiacevoli.

 

* * *

 

Bobby Singer stava facendo delle ricerche per il 'problema' di Sam quando sentì un battito d'ali familiare. Scattando immediatamente in piedi, prese il pugnale dal quale ormai non si separava mai e lo puntò all'angelo che sperava di non dover mai più rivedere.

 

“Cosa vuoi, Castiel?” chiese Bobby, non abbassando il pugnale ed usando il suo nome completo per far vedere che faceva sul serio.

 

“A-aiutami” riuscì a sussurrare l'angelo del signore prima di cadere a terra svenuto.

 

Bobby sbuffò: “Che palle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In questo caso ho messo l'asterisco per spiegare perchè li ho chiamati mangia facce XD Ho pensato che visto che mangiano persone e ne assumono anche il corpo in certe circostanze, questo fosse un nome azzeccato per loro. Se per voi è troppo strano o qualcos'altro fatemelo sapere e modificherò appena posso.
> 
>  
> 
> N.A. Non sono un medico quindi tutto ciò che ho scritto a proposito della malattia di Sam potrebbe essere errato, ma se fate finta sia giusto andrà tutto bene XD
> 
> Non so se vi piaccia una fine come questa oppure no, fatemelo sapere pure nei commenti :)
> 
> Sinceramente a me è piaciuto finirla così, con un botto e poi adoro le imprecazioni di Bobby XD
> 
> Grazie mille per tutti i commenti e mi dispiace se non sono riuscita a rispondervi o ad aggiornare presto, ma ho avuto dei problemi personali e la voglia di scrivere si era impiccata, letteralmente, e quindi vi prego di perdonarmi sia per questo ritardo, sia per quello che verrà quasi sicuramente. Ho già un'idea di cosa mettere nel prossimo capitolo (anche quello che avete messo nei commenti, non vi preoccupate, non vi sto ignorando <3) però non so quanto ci metterò per scriverlo.
> 
> PS. Nessuno a controllato il mio scritto quindi tutti gli errori che troverete sono miei, segnalateli pure se vi creano fastidio :)
> 
> Qualsiasi insulto o commento amorevole saranno accettati, vi voglio bene,
> 
> Carrie<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della fanfiction viene da un pezzo della canzone degli Evanescence : Bring Me To Life


End file.
